Chapter 1: A New Year and the Contest
by fierceflutist2012
Summary: Based of the idea of the anime La Corda D'Oro using people  including me  from my everyday life. In this chapter, you meet most of the main characters and learn their personalities.


**Summary:** Many will wonder, why did she put this under La Corda D'oro? Especially since none of the characters are here. Well it's kind of based off the idea of it with the music and the contest. I used my school that I go to as the location/ high school and my classmates and I as the characters. The characters all have Asian names. Just to be clear THESE ARE NOT MY FRIENDS' REAL NAMES OR MY NAME. But you will not be allowed to know who is who. Haha Well that's all, Enjoy

**Character list**

Katsuko Miyuki or かつこみゆき

Kaiko Hikoro or かいこひころ

Tamiko Sachi or たみこさち

Jiro Kiyoshi or じろきよし

Michiko Chou or みちこちょう

Emiko Hino or えみこひの

Fumiko Kiku or ふみこきく

Miki Makoto or みきまこと

Rin Higurashi or りんひぐらし

Naoko Natsuko or なおこなつこ

Daisuke Hotaka or だいすけほたか

Sachiko Chou or さちこちょう

Kikyo Yunoki or ききょゆのき

Kahoko Hihara or かほこひはら

Mitsuko Ganta or みつこがんた

Ichiro Tsukimori/Tsukimorisensei or いちろつきもり / つきもりせんせい

Reiko Hatori/Hatorikouchousensei or れいこはとり / はとりこうちょうせんせい

Chapter 1: A New Year and the Contest

Narrator: Lahainaluna High School, a new year hopefully full of fantastic new journeys and experiences. All the students are looking forward to the New Year, some more than others, but that's how it usually is. "This year will be for the band geeks!" says Jiro Kiyoshi. He's the president of the music department. Little does he know the truth behind what he just said, for this school year, something big is being planned for their band.

Jiro Kiyoshi: This year nothing will stop us from being the best.2

Fumiko Kiku: No shit Sherlock.

Kikyo Yunoki: Give it a rest you guys.

(Enters Katsuko)

Katsuko Miyuki: Hey.

Jiro, Fumiko, & Kikyo- Hi Katsuko!

(Bell for class rings)

Katsuko Miyuki: Class bell, we should get going.

(They walk into the band room and set up their instruments and equipment. Enter Mr. Tsukimori.)

Tsukimorisensei: What up guys?

Students: Not much.

Tsukimorisensei: Here's an important announcement, this year the music department is having a contest.

Students: A contest? Shoots!

Tsukimorisensei: The contest means that you all need to show your talents to the best of your abilities, while still being able to play concerts and what not. I can't give you all the details yet. You'll know more when we go down the road.

Students: K.

Tsukimorisensei: Today we are going to audition your sections by instruments. Percussion, I'm sorry but you can't enter this contest.

Percussion Section: Dammit! Why?

Tsukimorisensei: You can't really do much. Admit it?

Percussion Section: Yeah, you make a good point.

Tsukimorisensei: So yeah, in sections. We'll give you a song and you'll cite read. Whoever does he best will be in the competition. Got it? Only 5 sections will make it in. Just saying.

Band Students: Yeah, pretty much.

Tsukimorisensei: Shoots then. We go… First section is Trumpets!

Trumpet Section: Coming!

(They come out of Tsukimorisensei's office nervous)

Band Students: Why so nervous?

Trumpet Section: He's announcing the winners after class.

Band Students: Oh Shit! What did you play?

Trumpet Section: Random shit. We played Enter Sandman by Metallica.

Band Students: Wow.

Tsukimorisensei: Clarinets!

Clarinet Section: Oh god! Wish us luck!

Band Students: Good luck!

(Clarinets come out mad)

Band Students: Why so upset?

Clarinet Section: We had to cite read Baby by Justin Bieber.

Band Students: !

Tsukimorisensei: Trombones, Tuba, Bass and Baritones!

(They enter and come out saddened)

Band Students: Why so sad?

Trombones, Tuba, Bass and Baritones: Later alright.

Tsukimorisensei: All Saxes!

(Saxes come out laughing)

Band Students: Let us in on the joke?

Saxes: We had to cite read Through the Fire and the Flames. Most of us epic failed.

Band Students: Haha.

Tsukimorisensei: Flutes and Oboes!

(Go in and leave looking at each other smiling)

Band Students: What did you play?

Flute and Oboe Section: We played Bad Romance.

Band Students: Cool. Why were you guys smiling at each other?

Flute and Oboe Section: Kikyo started dancing and then we all did Lady Gaga poses.

(Tsukimorisensei reenters the room)

Tsukimorisensei: Well, I have the results. The 5 sections in the competition is Flutes, Trumpets, Oboes, Alto Saxes and Clarinets! Now the individuals representing the sections are Jiro Kiyoshi for Trumpets, Katsuko Miyuki for Flutes, Fumiko Kiku for Clarinets, Naoko Natsuko for Alto Saxes and last but not least Kikyo Yunoki and Kahoko Hihara for Oboes. Give them a hand!

(Class starts clapping)

Oboe Section: Why both of us?

Tsukimorisensei: In time you'll know why.

Oboe Section: Ok.

Tsukimorisensei: Bell will ring soon so start putting away.

(Students start putting away instruments, stands and chairs)

Band Students: What a great way to start the year!

(Bell rings and leave for their next class)


End file.
